As the World Turns
by Babyxo
Summary: Jane/Declan some Spane. Declans never been broken up with, Jane's never had to say goodbye. How will they clash?


"I'm really sorry Decs but…I can't see you anymore" Jane said uneasily as if she didn't want to say goodbye so soon.

"Is the dot guy getting suspicious?" Declan joked. He didn't believe Jane was actually breaking up with him.

"No, he has no clue" Jane said "But this is wrong…Holly J knows" She said.

Holly J watched through the fence. Declan knew he couldn't say any more. There was nothing in the world he could say.

"See you in theatre class" Jane said one last time as she put a hand reassuringly on Declan's forearm. Jane wisped away towards Degrassi, but Declan just turned back to his car and put his books and bag back in before climbing in. He wasn't about to go to school today.

"**Jane can just figure it out herself" **Declan thought as he pulled out. Fiona stared at him as she walked up the stairs. He half waved and drove straight ahead.

Meanwhile Holly J and Jane did their presentation. Jane's head was elsewhere and Holly J was suspicious about the whole Jane, Declan and Spinner love triangle. Where did she fit? Jane's friend, Spinner's coworker and Declan was her previous crush. She also had a thing for Spinner but that was never going to happen. The bell buzzed, signaling for students to leave. Jane and Holly J walked out.

"Are you and…_him…_over_?"_Holly questioned.

"Yes completely done, never again" Jane answered.

Fiona followed behind listening to the conversation about him. He was her brother obviously. She knew all about Jane and Declan. Never had she seen them together but she sensed it when they looked at each other. It was an odd relationship, like fire and ice. Jane was a tomboy with little money and Declan was a rich kid looking for thrill. Jane was his thrill for a few weeks. He had never dated a girl like Jane, maybe his taste has changed?

Jane stopped by her locker and fiddled with the lock as Holly J walked ahead as her locker must have been on the other side of the school.

"Your Jane right?" Fiona asked pleasantly. Jane's head popped up as she met Fiona's eyes.

"**Same eyes as Declan…shit…"**

"Yeah I am your Fiona right?" Jane replied cheerfully.

"That would be me…So what were you and Declan talking about?" Fiona asked slyly. She had a way with getting answers out of people. Manipulating was a piece of cake for her; however she had never even _talked_ to girl like Jane.

"Nothing…Nothing…Just the play" Jane said quickly. She hoped Fiona couldn't tell she was lying.

"Really? Because he drove off somewhere…After talking to you" Fiona said.

"I'm sure he just got busy" Jane said as she slammed her locker and took her books out. Fiona just kept looking at her.

"Well I have to go" Jane said as she walked off. Fiona wasn't done talking to her. She grabbed at Jane's arm and spun her to around. What is it and the Coynes' with pulling people around?

"How about you come over tonight?" Fiona asked.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"To talk to Declan" Fiona said, not exactly sure where she was going with this.

"Fiona…" Jane said as she moved her over to her locker, so no one could hear this.

"I have a boyfriend, Declan was a fling, just a fling" Jane said in a hushed tone.

"Truth is, is that Declan has never been broken up with…"

"Your point?"

"He's going to do something bad Jane" Fiona said. She knew her brother to well. The boy had never been alone, broken up with, and he was quick to trick any girl out of her pants. However from what Fiona could tell, Jane was another story. Fiona was almost positive they hadn't had sex, Declan couldn't get through her many layers, and they barely talked.

"Oh no…Is he going to tell…?"

"Maybe, just please, ditch the ginger and come to my house" Fiona pleaded.

"Fine, meet me a few blocks away" Fiona nodded to Jane's request and left.

AN://As you can see, Declan never has dated a girl like Jane thus making him want her more possibly destroying Spane. Declan doesn't know what to do. Jane is confused, she wants Spinner and her to work but there is no spark, no flipping stomach or flutters unlike Declan whom is a ladies' man.


End file.
